


The Exquisite Details

by EvanHarr98



Series: Grumbo Tag Series [7]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Songfic - Sort of... If you squint?, mentioned smut, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?(Or, Grian gives everyone a lesson in how to tell when Mumbo finds something truly beautiful)
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Series: Grumbo Tag Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712479
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	The Exquisite Details

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I have written a short fic to fill in for the amount that I haven't been writing... If you stick around to the end, I'll explain why I haven't written much in the end notes.

If I said you have a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?

If I swore you were an angel, would you treat me like the devil tonight?

If I were dying of thirst, would your flowing love come quench me?

If I said you have a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?

There were many things that occurred in Mumbo’s life that he would describe as beautiful, when one of his circuits worked the first time or when a new electronic feature that he’d only dreamt of was stood before him and functioning seamlessly were only two of many things that he would quite gladly admire all day long. 

In fact, if you were to ask Mumbo himself what he found beautiful, he’d most probably list everything but the one thing that he had decided encapsulated the very definition of the word. 

So, to an outsider, there are almost no tells or clues as to when Mumbo has seen the very thing that he deemed truly beautiful, all except one universal signal. 

So, ladies, gentlemen and everyone else who’s reading this. My name is Grian, and I am going to be detailing the exquisite details that Mumbo shows when he has found something truly beautiful.

* * *

Golden light shimmered through the small slither of a gap that had been left between the two panels of curtain, the blackened shadows stood like pillars on either side of the ethereal glow that snaked along the room like a zipper. 

It trailed over the strewn clothes on the floor, over the litany of shoes, jumpers and ties, across the paper-covered desk and finally meandered across the serene lump that was Mumbo Jumbo as he reclined in the soft fluffy blankets of the bed that he shared with his lover and partner, Grian. (That's me by the way!)

The warmth radiated through the sheets and heated the pale form that lay prone beneath their coverings, Mumbo’s brow furrowed against the brightness of the morning light before he finally stirred to wakefulness. 

A shrill quiet deafened him as his eyes fluttered open. He gave a soft muffled grunt as his vision adjusted to the intensity of the peaking sun.

Mumbo shifted under the soft blankets before he reached across the mattress, his fingers in search of the supple form that usually diligently awaited his waking, although this time he was met with nothing but a cold mattress. 

The moustached man pushed himself to sit as he stared at the empty side of the bed, an expression of confusion chiseled into the features of his face as he glanced across the room, the lines only deepened with the intensity of his puzzlement as he was met with everything except the object of his interest. 

A fluttering of need whispered through his nerves as he sat there and instantly he was more than aware of his sudden urge to use the bathroom, he pushed away from the mattress and padded along the carpet that lined the hallway before he pushed open the bathroom door.

A cloud of steam billowed out and encompassed him in soapy scents and damp droplets. A soft humming voice echoed across the tiled walls and a small dopey smile spread across Mumbo’s lips as he stood in the doorway watching the man showering. 

“Now we can talk all night about the weather. Tell you ‘bout my friends out on the coast. I could ask a lot of crazy questions, or ask you what I really want to know.” 

Grian’s voice hummed out with the tune of the country song that played through the speaker that sat on the countertop, it perched innocently atop a fluffy towel.

Mumbo’s eyes were fixed on the sight before him however and he didn’t see the speaker that he’d designed that definitely was not waterproof, nor did he see the lack of bathmat strewn on the floor that protected the house’s electrical wiring that Mumbo had to fix so many times before all because the little blond demon had forgotten to place down the mat. (Not my fault!! It was early morning!)

Viridescent irises focused on the form that stood before him, they trailed over the very wet blond hair, down the long sun kissed expanse of Grian’s back, hung delicately on his very firm bottom and finally snaked back up that undulating body. 

Mumbo was transfixed, so much so that he’d forgotten his need for the bathroom. He couldn’t help his eyes latching onto each rippling muscle or slippery smooth skin. He wanted to lick the water from him, taste the man before him and savour it forever. 

“JESUS!” Grian’s screech ricocheted through the bathroom as he turned in the stream and opened his eyes, narrowing his gaze on one staring Mumbo Jumbo. 

It was a sight that he wasn’t expecting. The last he’d seen of his lover was him tucked away in bed, undisturbed by the world around him and now he was very much awake and stood silently watching Grian shower. 

“Mumbo, you scared the living daylights out of me.” Grian whimpered out as he worked to catch his breath, his hand moved across his chest as his fingers fanned out over the muscles there. “My little heart!” He giggled to himself. 

The moustached man remained still however, his eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was flapping, uttering silent words that only he knew. Grian’s brow furrowed as he wiped away the dribbling rivulets of water from his face. “Mumbo?”

The utterance of his name seemed to be the thing that snatched Mumbo from his startled state. “I-I… G-Gri I’m… I… I didn’t mean… I--”

“Hey, it’s okay, I don’t mind you staring, just so long as you don’t creep up on me like that.” Grian gave a wink that sent a blistering pink shade across the raven-haired man’s cheeks. The blond chuckled at the very visible reaction before he swayed his hips in time with the music once more. 

“If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?” The blond sung out the lyric as a flirtatious smile spread across his lips. “Come join me, Mumby.”

* * *

So there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! (And everyone else in between!) Mumbo will be in silent awe, when called out he’ll be a stuttering mess and finally he flushes up brightly. 

Pfft, I mean, I’m not biased or anything when I say that he finds me truly beautiful, all I can say is that when I told him he had a beautiful body he sure did hold it against me. ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Oki doki, so you all want an explanation right? 
> 
> Well, I recently got a new job that I've been wanting for a while and the training is taking up quite a bit of my time, but I am still writing on my days off I just haven't been posting much. 
> 
> I have a new Waning Crypt chapter on the way, a new Spirals chapter and finally, we may actually receive an ending for the majority of the unfinished fics that have been posted on my account :D
> 
> So, stick around and stay tuned for more little fics to make up for not writing and the new chapters coming up :D
> 
> Also, as usual, if you enjoyed this fic please leave kudos and a comment to let me know what you think :D


End file.
